


Another common ground

by Sasori13



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasori13/pseuds/Sasori13
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The Atlantis crew was expecting a new crew mate, commander shepherd not looking forward to breaching the new guy on off world travels and the threat on going, rodney being rodney felt they didn’t need anymore people and the last was killed and fed upon by the wraith. As ronan stayed quiet seeing as they had to figure out why todd (the wraith who saved shepherd or vise versa) wanted for the second time want ed, Samantha sat her hand clapped together so todd has gained more followers you think this is bad?” Ronan stared “any wraith hive ship growth is bad what do you think” teyla walked in “has the new recruit come?” Samantha shook “not yet” just than alarms rung as a man and woman out the liquid portal as shepherd stared looking heroic which teyla kinda snickered Rodney stared “wow she’s ?”The woman stared “hi I’m monika here to learn about the city of Atlantis as a scientist Of medicine and biology ”

The crew stared looking at Samantha “um let’s get you settled and run down what you will be doing she nods “ok” the crew stared “well rodney is in love with her” with another alarm rang sam sighed “he has to be early has his people ever have a day off?” Rodney stared “well they did till someone woke them all early” Just than todd and three of his newest recruits walked in “shepherd!” As guard surrounded them going into the lab todd noticed monika “ah fresh meat huh?” Shepherd stared “yeah” monika got up He smiled as monika spoke “hello my name is monika ” stretching her hand to him. Todd smiled “you didn’t tell her naughty boy..my dear child if i shook your hand i’d kill you” he showed her his palms, she stared “i’d like to learn more that’s very fantastic” he smiled wider “she is a keeper i’d say maybe one can explain more looking at his recruit..he looks at tood “alright this way um monima ” ronan who had the hots for her followed

While shepherd and todd spoke the wraith and samara sat in the conference room as she stared “your skin and eyes are amazing do you see differently than us?” He stared tilting his head “no..i assume humans see in color blood is the color of red the trees are green and sky blue” she nod looking at his hands “may i see and touch?” He nod keeping his palms up looking “wow you’re injured” he smiled “no that’s how we eat my people can eat regular food but it does not give us nutrients” she stared “what do you eat” he stared “humans” she sat back “um are there females?” He nod “yes” she stared “how do you reproduce?” He stared “we have much of the same thing as you do minus the eating” she accidentally knocked over items on the table “oh stupid me” he stared kneeling to help “oh um thank you” he nods “is there more you wish to know?” She stared “whats your name?” He stared “we don’t have one the humans here seems to think important for one” she stared “your marking look like a scar how about that” he stared “ok thank you” with the ends of his fingertips he helped her up as Ronan took it as a threat tackling him the two fought as monika yelled “Stop!” Downstairs the group heard Ronan fighting and ran to see both circling each other like a shark. Shepherd shook “Ronan stop” todd stared “stand down it’s an order” ronan sliced the wraith’s face backing away The wraith stared angry as monika stared “you’re hurt scar” todd and shepherd with Samantha stared speaking in unison “scar?” She touched his face “he wasn’t trying to hurt me I understand they eat people and he was careful” scar stared “it will heal when my people feed it regenerates us” he walked toward todd, who smiled a bit

As the group left ronan stood near her quarters “I understand that you’re new but they aren’t a race to think they care, enslaving and feeding is their motives we are cattle...got it” she stared “I’m sorry I tend to go by do no Harm..it’s a habit” he stared walking up “i’d suggest leave it behind with them” he left, looking back she unpacked taking out her sketchbook And drew from memory. At the lab she did her usual examination beckett walked over “i’m sorry for not introducing myself glad to see someone into helping than hurting” she smiled “i never thought i’d see a place like this, aliens who are feared, glad i took martial arts huh” he smiles “yeah wish i’d did that” he pointed “well could you replicate a medicine for a few of the new soldiers some got fed on it causes illness” she stared “alright could i have the formula to see” he nod “thought giving you something would break the ice, sending it now” she smiled “thank beckett” she studied it the enzymes she wanted to learn more of the wraith as she wrote in her journal thinking. As she finished “that’s interesting it’s like a spider breaking down human’s own cells to digest easy” going to beckett she ran into Ronan and teyla sparring as she watched it looked rough but powerful as they both took blows with Ronan being victorious. Teyla turns “oh um monika was it?” She nods “yes teyla and Ronan right?” She nod “do you fight doctor?” Monika smiled “yeah not as good as you but I can hold my own” ronan stared throwing two sticks “let’s see” she stared “um ok” setting her bag down. Ronan circles around her like a shark as he charged swing she stepped to the side making contact with his arm “nice” he spoke “for a doctor” by than the two matched as she countered many hits shepherd walked up “well guess she’s proving us wrong she can hold her own but i’d still want gun training as well mock off land expirence” teyla nod as monika got ronan on the floor he smiled “not bad at all” getting up Shepherd stared 9you sure you’re no former military..well follow me doing gun control than mock off world 

Down in the artillery room he pointed explaining each and having her shoot “great shot” she smiled “my brother taught me may i ask you are preparing me for possible wraith hostilities or human right?” Shepherd stared “yeah monika some wraith are just out to get others they destroy worlds because of their basic needs to feed, they know humans are scared of them so our job to make sure they know we aren’t..so it’s okay to be a dr. Beckett but it’s okay to be a ronan in situations got it?” She nod “I understand your metaphors are strange even by military standards” she smiled “well suit up we are gonna search for potential allies against the wraith” she nods “ok“ walking up shepherd stared monika forgot her bag “shoot” running back to the sparring room, ronan stood “you sketch what you learn?” She took her items “yeah my father said i had excellent memory and a great way of learning” he stared “when wraith feeds they like to rip the front so the palm is directly on the skin and people say you can feel the life fade away from every second their hand is on you” he had his hand on her chest “like that” she backed up going to her room “aim at the chest and head multiple shots to end them”


	2. First time off world

Monika was a bit nervous and excited about going off world, shepherd did his prep talk Putting emphasis on dealing with wraith they they were to come across any. As she stepped in to the gate the rush of breaking into particles than reassembled was a joy at least to her, mckay stared “you’d love when they cull you feels kinda like that” ronan stared standing near her teyla in front as she stared back “i think he’s got a slight crush” shepherd turned “yeah he’s been eyeing her lately won’t admit it but yeah” as they came to a village as children ran around monika smiled “so what will we be doing commander looking back “setting up trade roots and relations it’s very important”  
The leader walked out “greeting travelers what do we have the honor of tasking?” He looked at monika “my she looks like my granddaughter to a exact curl” she smiled “thank you sir” commander nod “we are looking to maybe trade if possible the leader smiled “we have little to trade but i can give you better places for that” he nods “thank you” soo the group left as shepherd turns “nice first day and look no wraith” she nod as rodney dialed home.

Soon the group was back as beckett ran over “hey monika was wondering if you still wanted the meds for the insomnia?” She stared “oh thanks the last dream was strange” he smiled “anytime” ronan stared “bad dreams?” She nod “i’ve always had it my grandmother coming to me with a strange book and always say “do not return home” ronan stared “home like earth?” She shrugged going to her room as she laid down sighing at a picture of her grandmother “i miss you“

The next morning monika laid in bed looking around as beckett knocks on her door “monika i need to speak with you” getting up she opened the door “yes?” He stared “i went through your bloodwork and found this information shepherd stared curious “your grandmother was full atlantian of all you have a greater chance operating things than most” she stared “i bet that’s what she wanted to tell me my mom never believed and dad thought she was crazy” he stared “well she wasn’t to think the closet atlantian is you” she smiled “can i ask you something?” He nod “the tall wraith” beckett spoke “oh todd?” She nod “is he freely allowed to wander around? I read you created a virus to turn them humans” he nod “yeah not proud of it really” she stared as he continued “under supervision he can travel around but mainly the lab,conference room and cell are his three areas” she nod “i see i looked up the case with the one you called michael..why didn’t anyone tell him what he was?from my knowledge he is out there right?” Carson nods “aye wraith are at each other’s throats and humans as well” she stared “i came at a bad time huh?” He smiled “you certainly made a entrance, but you are a smart young lady few have in their first day spoke with a wraith but honestly could be his first time I assume they recruit as well” she nods in her sketches she smiled “i hear you are just as brave” he stared “oh i try”

The two back to get rest as she dreamt of home, suddenly a alarm rang alerting everyone to wake going into the control room, ronan annoued as the other half sleep “incoming transmission” Samantha nod put it on” the audio rang “hello atlantis crew i’m in need of help the wraith annihilated men women in children at a camp site please..we have injured” shepherd stared waking himself up “they are getting in my nerves..i need a team please suit up monika stared “i’ll go they need medical attention” he nod “ok” the team ran out getting ready.

Off world

Michael stood wraith in prison camps as one guarded the younglings “it’s been long since I’ve see children” the caretaker stared “what will you do to us they don’t understand” Michael stared “when i was captured so was i but none came for me” the children stared tearing up as he “it will be alright children” Michael smiled as kolya walked up “i assume you sent the same to the wraith that freed shepherd?” He nods “yes we have something they want” staring at the children huddled together with the caretaker


	3. The enemy of my own heart

Kolya took pleasure instilling fear among the young wraith the caretaker as calm as he could kept the kids focused on him “do not fear younglings deep breath children” they nod crying wiping there tears he smiled as the youngest stared “tell us a story” he nods “very well” he began as kolya laughed he turned snarling “keeping us here will only lead to our kind finding them” he smiled pointing a gun at them, the caretaker blocked each child as one cried “don’t hurt him”Michael watched remembering those days “we were ordinary still enjoying human cuisines, but adulthood is tiresome the caretaker stared at Michael’s approach 

In Atlantis the group preparing as monika stood ready her satchel shepherd stared “dial the gate we go in find out what’s going on stay alert and focus” as they walked in the gate the planet was queit as they ran into todd and his men surveying the wraith monika named scar turned “commander the caretaker ship was hit here and sir you’re human friends” shepherd stared “what happened here?” Todd looks up “a caretaker his ship was on its way to my hive fauity but was hit” monika stared what does that mean?” Ronan stared “clones maybe” scar stared “wrong human it had children inside the caretaker is my twin” ronan stared “,so your twin was culling innocent kids” he stared snarling “they were wraith children not humans” monika stared “ok..ok please calm maybe we can find them” todd turns “stand down...scar we will find them all” in another place kolya’s men sent word “they all came” kolya nods taking the gun shooting the caretaker sending a video recording in hologram. The Atlantis crew stood ready as they saw a small sphere a beam of light shot out showing children crying “wake up” one pushed scar stared shaking “n.no commander “ todd fist tighten “you will pay human” kolya smiled i’m sure Michael smiled next to him. Teyla stared “they will hurt the children next”

The group suddenly was rung with gunfire as each took cover hiding, monika turned to see scar shaking as she turned “I know how it feels, i had a twin sister myself you keep them close to your heart live for them” she jumped up shooting one in the face “that’s for your brother” he stared killing one “that’s for your sister” she smiled nodding as both snuck around killing one by one till heavy artillery came shepherd yelled “everyone back!” Todd stared backing up as kolya’s men roped scar unaware it hooked monika as both dragged off. Todd noticed the firing squads stopped “they are retreating have we sustain damage?” Looking up “ship get to the gate!” Rodney ran as he disled “go!go!gooo!” The two group leaped as it sealed tood noticed one of his crew with him “where is scar?” Shepherd stared looking around “monika is not here oh no this feels” todd finished “familiar”

Kolya’s prison

Monika and scar was thrown in as they stared “great the children were in the next cell “he’s gone they took him” scar stared “I know do not fear the commander will save us” the two sat backs to the wall “they may interrogate us” she stared “I know” Michael stood “well never expected to capture the infamous twin you brother was very stubborn he definitely meant what he said dying for those kids” scar yelled “you and that human will die!” Kolya smile firing next to him” than left he sighing monika stared as he paced back and forth, taking her satchel she used it as a pillow she took out an iPod listening to music scar stopped exhausted. She stared “rest” he stared “what is that?” She smiled “music” taking a piece putting it in his ear Closing his eyes he stared “humans created this?” She nods “yeah..I should have packed a blanket” he stared “we should move closer to the kids cell” she nod “lets” the kids stared sitting close “it’s gonna be okay” monika smile “we will watch you”

Next morning kolya walked in “how cute” monika woke staring “just let us go ok!” Scar woke snarling as a guard place weapons at the children “you two hand forward” monika and scar did as they both escorted to a room “on your knees” the gwo did as the were video tapped. In Atlantis the group was notified of incoming video todd stood pacing as kolya smiled “well doesn’t this look familiar shepherd?” Monika stared forward as Michael smiled “submit atlantis to us” shepherd stared “not a chance” Michael punched monika hard as she fell as scar stared struggling to break free “monika? Get up” he kept pulling breaking a strap kolya turns guns pointed “I would not boy” scar lifted her head Michael stared “we do have scientists for reasesrch we have a man and woman don’t worry” todd angry “we will find you hybrid!” Michael smiled “hybrid soon I’ll create natural hybrids” the feed ended

Teyla stared “this will not be easy i fear they will keep moving” ronan stared “we can’t let him take her like this” as beckett could hear the conversation he stared entering “i think he’s gonna see if humans and wraith intermingling could create a balance of new super humans, he has his two in testing” ronan stared “let’s go find them” rodney stared “I don’t think it’s possible” todd stared “wraith has the same biological in prints as humans it’s just we have not found a reason to...um explore that subject” the idea angered ronan 


	4. Operation rescue/ project new species

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika a new recruit has experienced life on Atlantis and off world planets, now she and a wraith are in the center of shepherd and todd’s enemy. To create the perfect race

Michael paced his vision of a new world was becoming a reality for him studying monika and scar’s body language he decided to put them with the children, Monika could not understand one moment they were given food, blankets than the next harsh treatments. Kolya seems to hate monika for having the Atlantis symbol on her jacket, monika saw how Michael scowled at scar. Each time together monika got to know scar as a individual than some creature you fear and after a while he became protective.  
The first night Koyla order monika to be taken as scar stared seeing the men appear some of the children screamed “no!” As scar got up hissing at the sight of them..as a guard grabbed monika “let go!” She screamed as scar grabbed hold feeding on the guard “ahhhhh!” He yelled as another took a shock rod sticking him as another pulled monika away locking it behind scar reached “monika!” She screamed as she was dragged in a room doctor would monitor her vitals and see how healthy she was as he contacted atlantis “hello shepherd” shepherd yelled “what have you done to monika kolya?” He smiled “she’s alive defiant and is lasting long with that wrait he refuse to feed on her but he is interesting” kolya pointed to the guard who beat monika ronan screamed walking away as teyla closed her eyes “stop! What you want me! I’m comevwillingly” todd walked forward “no for their life i’ll go..are the children still alive?” Kolya nods as he gestured them to stop monika looks up exhausted “s.shepard help us..i..I don’t want to see the children die” she started crying “i hope shepherd’ and the others rain hell on you both, i hope a hive ship prison you by feed on you” todd yelled “you have my word” he walked away as they dragged monika back..camera’s still rolling as they followed them down a dark corridor scar was seen as the guards threw her in. Todd turned as beckett body felt numb, the wraith crawled to her “what have they done to you monika pulling her close looking up the kids gathered “i will feed on you all till i can’t no more!” Kolya smiled “don’t worry you will be next but we will need her” 

The crew stared as scar took out monika’s ipod putting it in her ear “I hope it is soothing for you” rodney stared “where she um never mind we gotta figure out what location” shepherd stared “we find all kniwn genii and Michael bases” ronan stared a deep rage filled his heart. The group left going to each area coming up short cursing amongst themselves. Though her people found and husband she felt it was her right to help seeing they helped her.

Michael sat down enjoying his meal as kolya smiled, “so do we begin?” Michael stared “project new species yes..we can’t underestimate her nor that wraith’s team” he nod as monika woke scar still holding her looking down he smiled “how’s your head?” She stared “sore but he hasn’t hurt you has he? Or the children?” He shook “no we are fine they were worried as well” scar looked up seeing mn appear “you won’t hurt her again” the men smiled “this time we ask for you bith” a guard opened the cell and stunned both. Kolya watched the two being dragged out into a large room the men undressed both as they laid side by side guards stood inside with stunners as monika woke screaming “my clothes” looking at scar who sat up noticing ronan yelled guys” beckett stared “my word they are trying to breed humans with wraith” Michael spoke “i figured you all like a show i hear ob earth people do pay to watch things like this” scar stared “what if we refuse?” Kolya yelled “than the kids die” monika shook as the two looked at each other and began, their bodies connecting with monika holding onto him feeling the spikes down his back scar whispered his apologies as he lifted her carefully not to place his feed hand on her skin she held on rodney stared “this is disturbing ronan fist tighten as he had death in view todd noticed “do you wish to kill him or the ones forcing it” scar arched a bit as the two passionately kissed as he sunj his teeth into her shoulder as he hissed she let out a moan she could feel him explode in her as they stared into each other eyes dripped in sweat. He laid her down as both panted exhausted. Kolya stared at the camera “i do hope you enjoyed the show” he turned “hose them down” 

Each day the team felt that they’d have a location and find out it they left, as they are sent more of the two courtmanship, as a wraith ship had word of a old campbaee Michael ran. Todd dialed the gate a wraith and guard appeared pushing a genii soldier “commander i was out scouting when i saw him leave out of an area underground” todd smiled “good work, shepherd we have have something” the soldier stared as shepherd and his crew ran out ronan ready for blood gun drawn todd yelled “calm yourself you aren’t a savage kill him and we’d lose intel!” Todd stated at shepherd “take him to the cell we interrogate niw!” The wraith guard pushed as military personnel followed as months passed the genii soldier said the same “go on let the wraith feed on me i’ll never talk” shepherd grew fustracted himself 

At kolya and Michael’s base, monika woke not feeling well as scar stared “are you ok?” She turned “just sick” he walked up seeing doctors appear “stand back wraith” guns pointed at him he watched them take monika, as time passed monika came back as the guards pushed her in scar ran to her “things ok?” She nod “I’m pregnant” scar stared at her as she cried “i..I don’t want them taking it from me” he stared “I won’t let it happen we know now they can force us anymore, please rest” she laid down as he watched. Back at Atlantis teyla stared “what if todd, his crew and myself try to link with scar?” Shepherd stared maybe through him we’d have a clue” shepherd stared “that may work come on” he ran as he sat down at the conference room “tood i need you and your crew now” todd walked in moments earlier “if teyla, you and him connect um do that wraith thing we may be able to find them” todd looks at teyla “i’m willing to try anything” the tree sat eyes focused

Just as teyla turns “i think i got something a room with military painting it could be a genii base we don’t know about” todd stared “i see myself chained and i see the stargate, give me something to draw on now!” A soldier ran finding a piece of paper and pen soon todd began making symbols. Until Michael smiled todd broke connection “teyla end it now you to..he still has his wrath abilities” sliding the paper “we better go now before he leaves knowing i saw” todd got as well teyla shepherd jumped up “beckett get the medical team on standby I got a feeling Michael and kolya will run” beckett nods as the group left


	5. Ronan’s blind rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Atlantis crew Must race against time after Michael realizing they tracked him in a different way but they to know Michael is alway ready flr something. Monika now learnibg she is expecting how will everyone understand the ordeal she must fsce. As ronan seeks to take his anger out

Michael leaving kolya to his own means if killing shepherd as he was unaware he would have to find a new place to hide, monika sat close with scar monitoring the cell doors waiting for a human to feed on alarms rang as he stuck his hahd out catching his prey feedibg wildly as one had keys “good monika we can escape” she smiled “i bet they are coming” he nod monika looks at the kids picking the smallest one up “ok you stand between us” they nod ready to go.

As shepherd jumped through the grouo saw genii everywhere as ronan began killing men blowibg large holes in their faces. Todd shot many as he pointed “i hope they are still in there” teyla taking them down stared “i sense him but Michael no he’s gone” in the kab kolya saw scar who to noticed as he began shooting scar charged slamming ibto kolya as he slammed his head “you will pay i told you” he placed his palm on kilya and began feeding “that’s for my brother snd monika” his wounds began healing as he finished looking up he saw the means to escape giving monika a gun as he took the other as they made it to the surface monika helps the kids one by one as scar got her out all smiled seeing the light “feels good” soon they heard monika as teyla and ronan stood, Ronan looked at scar pointing the gun “I should end you” Shepherd appears “no ronan” monika stared “please ronan “he’s going to be the father of my child pm ending him and they’d never know” he stared “I could” todd stared “what if it’s wraith will you kill the child? You’re punishing him for a situation the masters did” monika stared “we better go now the kids are valunerable here”

As the grouo made it back to Atlanta beckett’s team rushed monika to the lab as scar stared sitting on the step looking down, todd walked up “you have a dilemma, to stay by monika’s side as father to her unborn among the humans here or return to the hive” he stared “I know commander what is it I should do this has never happened to our kind before..i do want to find Michael before he tries this again” he looks down as beckett walked to them “monika will be alright the vitals of the child is good it’s hard to determine but you may be finding out if she be having twins, i also checked the children it will take time to get over the fear but they are healthy” todd nods “thank you Doctor would you say it’s best under children development to have both parents” he nods “yes” todd turns “if you are ok with it till the kids are of respected age to fly stay here” shepherd stared “um the food thing maybe criminals.guess you and monika is sharing” he nod as todd smiled “i better take the children back” he went to retrieve the kids as scar got up heading to the Medbay monika stared “hi” he smiled “hi um I’m staying, must say never thought in a million years i’’d mate with a human” she smiled “well i must say the same” he looks around “it will be hard also i hope I don’t have to wear your uniform i think i look aweful in it” she smiled “so wraith do have humor” he nods “little but it’s very dry” He helped her out the bed as she showed him her room “guess this is your room to the shower is to the right” he nod well i’ll go bath” she nods i’ll be doing my routine at the lab” he went to the shower room as monika left. Ronan was in the room sparring still angry in his heart the wraith was not a creature to just leave with her that he’s gonna have to feed. Teyla noticed how wuiet Ronan became, in the kab everyone stared except beckett. Monika rub her stomach looking up again as beckett got up “everyone stop looking i’m sure as a medical this is a once in a lifetime experience but she is still a human being let’s not make her uncomfortable please” the staff nods going back to work as she smiled “thanks” he nod

Scar was finished with his shower walking out adter drying he sat looking at the door contemplating “if i go out they will see me as an enemy..but I am soon to be father” he sighed as he took monika’s ipod walking out as he stopped to get out his way he stared but paused “this must be how they train” he entered looking around and remembered her device could be played loud as he enjoyed the bizarre sound of this humans word. Shepherd stared “is that marylin mason playing? Whose listening to sweet dreams?” He took the bo staff and began ronan was the first to arrive watch as scar turned “you have been giving me that look since I first saw you, if you going to do something than do it staring me done like that i’m not interested sio say what you need to say human” ronan ran up and pinched him in the face “you going to stay away from monika you forced yourself when you could have ended yourself one less wraith to worry” scar stared “like it would stop them from using another poor soul” he punched ronanas ronan flew back scar got up as he stood hissing ronan yelled charging as the two blow by blow attacked each other A military officer ran gun drawn at the wraith as another ran to shepherd at the med lab “sir ronan and the wraith are going at it hard” shepherd stared “oh great!” He ran as monika followed staffs watched as both continued ronan had his knife out “i’mpll kill you just like you do my kind.. i’ll make an example out of you” cutting his side “agh!” Scar screamed as shepherd pushed pass the crowd teyla, beckett and monika followed as monika yelled “no ronan stop..” Shepherd yelled “ronan stand down okay i get it still hate him but you can’t ok not like this” monika touched his wound “you ok?” He stared “yes you should not be stressed please i’ll be fine” Ronan snarled walking away as beckett stared “at least let’s clean ha up” scar got up as shepherd ran to catch up with ronan “hey! What just happened back there” he stared “blowing off steam” he stared “i get it no matter what he’s a wraith but he’s also the father of monika’s child is it hus fault?” He stared “the children would have died if he did not compky if roles were reverse and a wraith female had to with you or let human children die would you?” Ronan stared as shepherd stared “you wouldn’t don’t hold that against him having a actual wraith on board as a team may be useful on our fight because he will have to go against his kind which they already at each other’s throat just back off wanting to kill him ok” ronan folded his arms “fine he screw up father or not i’ll kill him” he walked off beckett stared “well it’s healed I could repair your jacket in the meantime i have a spare and you seem to enjoy music scary but I could send you cultural music maybe dances ovues9 scar stared looking at monika 


	6. Day one: pregnancy and a wraith roaming atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika has to get use to the changes the medical team has to monitor her now having a child with a non human sorta speak, she was taken off of off world fighting as Shepherd thought scar would be at least better allowing him feeding time if needed

In the cafeteria scar sat looking at photos of earth varies of culture studying them, a man from new zeland saw he was reading about his people “that’s my home” scar looks up “what is a haka chant or um dance?” The officer smiled “i’ll show you” as he performed it he startled scar who bared his teeth but stopped as he finished “you look like a wraith about to feed Or fustracted ” the man smiled “never saw it like that It was a battle cry among my people we perform it now to honor each other” scar stared the guard walked away as he went back going to another book than looked up seeing ronan staring he thought “oh great this human again” teyla appears covering view “i see you are reading about the people here” he stared “yes but I don’t think many like i’m doing this” teyla stared “the um atlantis uniform looks great he stared at the jacket “seems werid on me like i’ll create problems more than i care” she nod “honestly between you and your commander you have shown that there is more to wraith” he stared “of course there are we just don’t express it, but do you really think anyone here cares what emotion i show i’m a life sucking alien.” She stared “you truly care for monika don’t you?” He stared “when the day she was curious about my people I thought she was...odd, but during our capture she saw me as a separate entity and the children to her though wraith innocent. At first when i took her it was a moment of we are forced but she looked into my eyes and initiated the kiss a feeling hit with such energy all I thought about was her” teyla nods “I understand that feeling and I am told shepherd wish to have to fill in for monika off world”

Scar tilted his head “this is why I am wearing this?” She nod in the medbay bevkett made sure monika was doing okay “have you had any strange cravings pain?” She stared “not really craving well a sandwich every now and than, but don’t worry no humans and today i did feel slightly ill but it went away when I walked it off” beckett smiled “that’s good” rodney walked in “well um i’ll come back” hiding something carson stared “rodney?” He turned “ok!ok i got this for the baby it will teach the baby early on scientific equstions and everything it needs to know about it’s birth by yours truly” he smiled beckett shook as monika smiled “it’s wonderful rodney thank you” he nod “oh there’s a second tap so the baby would know it’s other side i took the liberty of having scar speak into it” teyla walked scar to the lab as rodney stared “oh um hi was giving her a gift” teyla stared “is it a recording of yourself?” He smiled “well um yeah” scar went to monika “how is the baby and your health?” She smiled “we are both fine” he stared “you woke not well” beckett smiled “that’s usually what happened she is clear to walk around” scar nods as shepherd appeared “perfect timing i want to teach you how to work human guns” scar looks at monika “i’ll be fine gonna be in my lab” ronan followed as the three went to the artillery room shepherd explaining and fired once he handed the wraith the gun he immediately cocked it and shoot shepherd looks at ronan “what is with you two” svar stared “wraith can watch things being done while the action is going on and pick up” Shepherd looks back at ronan who shrugged “you’re too slow i guess” scar stared “do you truly wish i join this team or is it to keep watch?” Shepard stared “forgot how straightforward you guys are well honestly both” scar nod “i see this outfit feels strange to me but i will get use to it” shepherd stared i’ll give you equipment scar stared “I don’t need night vision goggles my eyes naturally see in the darkness” 

Shepherd stared “ok well we be going to a rescue mission as honor of trade the criminals we let escape on the what world” ronan stared “the Olesians“ he nod “yeah well they have been busy” scar stared “i heard they were wiped out because of that reason” he nod “let’s um get going teyla meet us at the gate with rodney” the three ran up as teyla and rodney waited “so his first mission as a crewman huh” scar stared as shepherd did his speech also please reframe from feeding on the innocent” scar stared “yeah...yeah I know ronan will kill me” rodney turns “ok dial it guns ready” the gate activated as they went through. In the other side the place was dark “vision on” scar stared “I don’t see anyone” he stared around and saw a small figure dart passed “to the left” he ran as the others followed he entered “dont’t be afraid I won’t harm you” the child whimpered “but the bad men will hesr me and sell me” scar spoke “no they won’t you have my word reach out and grab my wrist” the child did as he picked her up walking out “shepherd a child” she turned “no don’t feed on me i’m sorry” scar stared “i will not hold on to me” rodney stared “he’s with us”suddenly she looks up “they hear” scar turned firing as a man fell “ambush!” He hid putting the girl down “stay here only till it’s clear” he ran back out torell smiled “oh it’s you can a damn wraith kill it” shepherd pointed his weapons “you killing innocent i see” he smiled “i do bad thing but hey you set us free” ronan stared “you should have let me or the wraith kill them” scar hand twitched “i agree with him” soon more came as the group began to fight scar felt pleasure in killing them and feeding off their life force as one was behind ronan scar threw a knife into the attackers face Ronan stared back “nice hit” he turned “thanks” he nod as Teyla easily Took out others as they ran scar looks back going to the child “you’re dafe its ok” she touched his face “i never touched a wraith’s face before he stared “I’m different many wouldn’t let you this close what happened here?” She stared my parents thought they needed help but they suddenly attack..so i hid cause I don’t know how to use the gate” he stared as shepherd spoke “are any survivors?” She nod “they are underground they know nothing about it” he smiled “good keep them hidden they maybe working with someone until we know they are gone than come out” she sared “I’d like to stay with the wraith” he stared at the others “your first encounter with parenthood” scar sighed “stay put when i say” she nod “yes sir” teyla smiled as the group looked around they saw corpse riddled all around “the way the bodies looked as if it was hit in another area and placed here to scar others into staying?” Rodney looked “i’m not too sure look at this here” they studied it as the more movement was around them as the child pulled scar’s leg “something is here” scar turned aiming “aMbush back to the gate! He picked the child up running as the others fired near the gate he stared get through okay” she ran scared as the and the other’s backed in as fire hit above them “close it!” 

Samantha saw the child who ran back the scar “her people are in hiding but we were outnumbered” she stared “alright does anyone need a medic?” Scar stared “no” he sat “one looked like a wraith but in human form” sam stared “i think the retrovirus wraith could have seeks refuges with her people9 the young girl stared “we had many appear confused some afraid but my people gave them shelter till the men cane and” shepard stared “saw them as wraith still to get even the people hid while they were slaughtered” ronan stared “why didn’t you go down?” She stared “one was my friend we were planting for the harvest And he watched me when the others wouldn’t” scar stared looking at the gate he could sense his commander telepathically they spoke “how are things” he sighed miss being on a hive ship but i am here monika and the unborn is well” he nods “good” teyla stared as scar broke connections “was that todd?” He looked up “yeah checking on how i am handling things don’t worry i did not tell him about the fight or me reading about earth’s people” he got up “i need rest this exhausted me“ he slowly walked away to his quarters


	7. Pregnancy: monitoring day 2

Monika woke feeling warmth as she pushed the covers back bleeding as she screamed, she jolted forward as scar turned seeing her in tears, his hands wrapped in gloves he held her “what’s wrong?” As she turned she saw ronon enter and shot arc she jumped up screaming seeing she was dreaming again scar got up as he felt her touch his face “are alright monika?” She cried i had a dream I lost the baby and than ronan killed you” he sat completely up his hands wrapped as he held her close “the baby is healthy i can sense the strength teyla ran in hearing the screaming as scar stared “she had a nightmare” teyla nod “maybe she should see dr. Beckett” he stared “good idea” he got up putting on cloths as he helped her “you are glow monika it’s beautiful”

They both walked to the clinic as beckett stared “hi what’s wrong?” Monika stared” “i had a dream about lossing the baby and scar being killed by Ronan” scar stared shaking her hand “i told her the baby is strong i sense it” beckett stared “monika dear the results of the child is good as far as scar being killed “he’s part of the team from what i hear he’s doing well “ ronan walked in seeing scar hold monika “you know for a human you are cute and you’ve talk me so much about your ways...you are my queen to my hive ship we are connected” beckett smiled “that was lovely” monika smiled “there’s what i want to see” he helped her off the table ‘thank you doctor” beckett nod as ronan stood watching them walk away 

Next morning scar let monika rest as he got up early going to the artillery room and began dissembling the hand gun and resembling it as he listened to music  
🎵 We carried on unnoticed, thinking that  
All dream were ours for the taking  
And out of that we found ourselves back  
At the start of it all  
So scarred and incomplete

Scar mouth the first verse than unnoticed sung the chorus “ So sleep tight, little Atlas  
'Cause when your daddy goes off just you know  
That you're the weight of his anchor,  
The love that is guiding him home,  
The love that's guiding him home”  
he smiled “I like that” teyla walked in “never heard a wraith sing” he turned “i um sorry was listening to her musical device and well I enjoy this coheed and Cambria they are my favorite” she stared “really i fear Michael is waiting for our child to be born so he can corrupt” ronan spoke “I won’t let that happen” scar stared “I assume you are doing this for monika?” He nod “yeah still don’t like your kind” teyla smile “I believe that will be the nicest thing he’d have to say “ scar nod “these weapons loud but good getting up “you have wraith in you yet ronan is kind..what if my child has little human in her will I have to escape?” She stared than shrugged. As the two left. As months passed monika began showing more as staffs found rubbing her belly exciting “what would you name the child?” Monika stared “good question but i want scar to witness the gender of the child” going to the sparring room shepherd and scar attacking each other as ronan saw monika “seeing who could take the other down” she nod “i see well i got results for gender” as scar stared “genders?” Shepherd flipped him but scar lands tripping him “what is it?” She smiled “a boy and a girl” shepherd turned “woah twins congrats.we really got to celebrate” scar smiled “you should not be up you’ll need your strength “ monika smiled “i’ll be fine a little research does the mind good and” she felt funny as he stared a staff stared “guys there are humans and wraith dying as if poisoned we suggest scar refrain from feeding” Shepherd stared “this will bring wraith at odds not knowing if a feeding ground will be our last..is there a way to cure thi?” Ronan shrugged “i say let it happen” scar snarling “my skin is green and hair white i feed with my hand so i care wearing a outfit that says atlantis i am still wraith my people, my commander could have been killed, you tarzan wannabe!” Rodney stared “i knew letting him watch that be my fault” scar walked away. Monika stared going after him 

Todd’s hive ship:

The second in command walked up “sir another hive has fallen victim to a poisoned human village, shall I investigate and see what is causing this?” Todd sat tapping his hand thinking “i can’t risk my crew dying” he was annoyed “has the children settled in well?” He nod “yes sir they sleep as we speak..i took it upon myself to trade with a village not yet hit “an older woman um thought i was her child and gave me plenty of food” todd stared confused “she thought you were kin?” He nod “yes..i learnt she is not well in the head” todd laughed “i bet...we shall claim that as our territory set up a hive ship to stand guard unauthorized culling will be dealt with you my boy will monitor this new potential feeding ground”

He nod “shall i go back to see if any gate is on this planet?” Todd nod. The wraith bowed walking away. He took a dart to explore as he landed he went to the village and saw the old woman wondering as people spoke “your son is gone you can’t keep wondering around” she cried “no he’s alive i saw him” the wraith stared sighing “are there any gates on this planet?” One stared “i think” he turned “ma’am stopped” the wraith stared “let me” he walked up to her “let’s go home mother i hear it’s going to rain” she smiled innocently “I knew you’d come home and you’re just as handsome” he nods “I understand mother it seems you need sleep “ todd did not realize an atlantis crew was sent to trade one saw the wraith enter the women’s house “sir a wraith went in that house” he nods “don’t let it know we see it as they snuck in the woman smiled “you are still a gentlemen” he took her shoes off putting her to bed “sleep well” he turned as the Atlantis crew bust in gun drawn the wraith hissed “what are you doing?” He stared “feeding on people while at home?” He stared “not what you think” she stared “hey don’t you point that at him he’s just a boy” the wraith turns “mother it’s okay sleep” he tucked her in pointing “out!” As he closed the door “she thinks i’m her son, I don’t think she is well” ome stared “she could have demntia a condition that cause people her age to act like that” the wraith stared “well I’m searching for any clues to...” he turns “where’s the gate??


	8. Today is the day

Monika was asleep when she gasp in pain “mmmhh scar” the sleeping wraith rolled “yeah” she stared “m.my water broke” he stared “oh no!” He put on clothes. Helping her to the lab “doctor is there anyone here?” Beckett jumped seeing scsr “oh lord you gave me a good scare” he pointed “my apologies but monika is going to give birth” beckett leap “my word” scar paced “I’m gonna need her prepped and i have alerted my commander, not shepherd it is important for the guider to be present sometimes the queen as well but i wish teyla to witness this” monika was than esorted to the medical center as an alarm was rung “we have gate activity” sam ran “by who?” The taff stared “um shepherd’s wraith friend” ronan stared angry at scar “it is our custom for commanders to know” shepard sighed “fine open the gate” told walked in with his crew as they walked passed a sulking ronan and mckay each lining a row as todd and scar entered with teyla

Monika shook being her first and it had to be twins. Todd stared “do not fear you’re doing fine” staffs worked hard as it felt like hours todd smiled “prepare for the first child!” As he smiled “a boy congrats now wrap him up now” an atlantis staff took the child cleaning him than wrapped him. “How wonderful the second child is ready he looked wait something is wrong” teyla held monika’s hand as scar cooled her face “what do you mean?” tood finally pulled the chold out “a gril but she has fluid in the lungs she is not responding” he flipped the child to her back “ patting the child “come on young queen you have warriors to rule” tela stared as the child began crying todd smiled “it’s a girl good birthing monika it’s best for you to rest it is ceremonial to show the children off to the hive” todd stared at scar “you lead while i push monika down the line” shepherd stared “isn’t that a bit much?” Todd smiled chipper “not at all this is an achievement” ronan scowl “it’s pointless”. Todd stared “and so are you humans food for thought as you say shepherd” monika held both her babies “wait what about names?” Todd stared “I forgot you name things um well” svar stared “coheed and Cambria” Shepherd stared whispering “he really like that band at least he didn’t pick Marilyn manson” 

Todd stared “very well” walking out wraith lined both sides “introducing coheed and Cambodia the newest edition of the hive” each wraith bowed their heads staying still as scar lead todd to their room. The crew still found the gathering strange monitoring it as scar helped monika to her bed he stared “you did good both healthy” she smiled nodding “we almost lost her” he nods “I know but she pulled through” shepherd walked in “so what now it’s always something todd” the tall wraith smiled “you never seize to amuse me shepherd, but it takes a hive to raise children especially wraith, you know as well as i do they’d be outcast here with what mckay called him? Ah yes caveman watch their movements” shepherd stared “with them they are part human so I don’t” todd cuts him off “you’re right shepherd you’re not thinking when those kids grow he will make kife difficult for them and putting them with teyla’s people be the same” Both looked at monika holding the twins as todd stared “the saddest part will be once she ages they will learn father will live but eventually mother won’t” scar touched heads with monika shepherd stared. Monika stared at scar his eyes fuxated on the kids she smiled “they have your eyes” he smiled and both have your little smile you do..let me bring you food maybe I can get a snack or something” he walked out as he noticed guards following “look I’m getting food” they stared at his hands “not for me idiots “ he made it to the cafeteria and grabbed item placing them on the tray as he turned ronan appeared scar sighed “I don’t have time out of my way human” ronan stared him down “not wearing the Atlantis jacket” he stared “it looks aweful on me and last time I saw you don’t either” he scowl “they know my loyalties” scar stared “my loyalty is to my people” he walked away than turned “it pisses you off still that i mated with her, I assume you wanted her right?” Ronan fist tighten as scar walked off

Back in monika’s room she was looking at the two sleeping children smiling hummin to herself, scar stared “are they resting well?” She jumped “oh um yeah” he stared “I didn’t mean to scare you, but I brought food” she walked over and sat “it said burrito so I picked it looks odd and some cut apples with a bottle water” she smiled “thanks scar are your crewmates still here?” He shook “no they went back” she looked at him “you look exhausted” he stared “i’m fine really” she sat her food down touching his head “scar you’re sweating what happens if you haven’t feed long yet?” He stared “weakness, delusions really and..” she spoke “cold sweats” she stared “you need to feed..why not me” he stared “if i take a small amount it would not be enough and besides you’d die” She stared sighing “I don’t want you sick” as he was about to speak teyla ran in “we have a problem” scar stared up and followed “what is it?” Shepard looks up “we got leads on Michael the slippery bastard is alive and at it again” scar growled “this time I’m feeding off him to secure his death” scar put back on his old outfit as he waited “so what is the plan?” Shepherd stared “get to the area he was seen an intel released for us” he nod as the gate opened “everyone move” as they made it across scar noticed “your intel is in seteda? Mckay thought it was strange as well..Shepherd looks at teyla “let’s check it out split for coverage ronan you got scar since your faster maybe one of your guys came back?” Ronan stared “yeah maybe” scar was not keen on working with him, as they left.


End file.
